


Kairos

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel offers to share a bath, and ends up sharing much more.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent pwp supported by mind reading anon “Picture this: eskel and reader sharing a bath and you know what else... 😈”

It was not often that the two of you splurged on such luxuries, but when Eskel had strode into a larger town with you at his side and spotted a bathhouse, it only took a quick glance between you to confirm their direction. Sure, you’d have to scrimp and save your coin for the next few days, but it was worth getting clean and letting yourself relax for an afternoon. 

There is a tall gentleman at the door collecting payment, and he’s subtle enough to only stare at Eskel’s scars for a heartbeat too long. He scratches at them as you hand over the coin before you both walk inside. 

You split once you enter the hallway, the dressing rooms on either end of the building. You move quickly, probably a bit too excited at the prospect of warm water, fresh, fragrant soap, the bubbles dripping in thick clusters down the broad expanse of Eskel’s chest, flowing down, down to hi-

_ Woah,  _ you think to yourself, wrapping a towel to cover your body.  _ Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Eskel is a  _ _ friend. _ _ Sure, he’s kind, and selfless, and funny, and ungodly handsome, and… _

Oh, you are so fucked.

You walk into the open area of the bathhouse, tiles cool under your feet. There are a few private baths surrounding the main pools, but all of them are occupied. Just as you are about to peek into the final one before resigning yourself to one of the more exposed baths, you hear someone call your name from inside. 

You gently nudge the door open and peer in, discreetly sucking in a breath at the sight that greets you. Eskel is here,  _ alone,  _ and by gods, it’s even better than your daydream. The bath is large, rising up from where it is set into the floor. There are steps leading to the ledge, and along the side of the bath is an extra compartment where there are numerous oils, soaps, lotions, and salts, and a large cup for rinsing. There are no windows, the only light in the room coming from the dozens of unscented candles that line the walls. 

Steam rises from the water, swirls and spirals hypnotizing as it twists through the air. It comes up to Eskel’s chest, lapping right along a scar that he has just below his sternum. He is stretched out, languidly resting his arms along the ledge of the bath as he swirls the water lazily with his finger. Candlelight dances over his skin, gracing his features in its grasp.

His voice pulls you from your (quite overt) gawking. “You’re more than welcome to join me in here, I don’t think there are any other empty ones.” Eskel smiles, bringing a warmth to his face that he reserves for only a select few people. You nod, shutting the door behind you. 

You move to the wall where there are several hooks, glancing behind you to see Eskel shut his eyes and lean further back into the water. You’ve never been shy of your body, but you appreciate the gesture of politeness nonetheless. You slide the towel down and hang it up before padding across the tiled floor toward the bath. 

As you slip into the water, the warmth kissing up your legs, you can’t help the small sigh of relief that escapes your lips. You lower yourself into the bath across from Eskel, moaning as the hazy water envelops you. Stretching out, you accidentally knock your leg against Eskel’s where it sits in the water, murmuring a small apology after. He is still leaning back with his eyes closed, but his fist is clenched at the edge of the bath. 

You sit in comfortable silence for a while, allowing your stresses to melt away into peaceful contentment. Quickly, though, you grow restless, and wonder what it would feel like to run your fingers through Eskel’s hair, to have him lean back against you as you show him a tenderness that is so rarely given to him. Soon, your thoughts become overwhelming and you find yourself far too confident for your own good.

“W-wouldyoulikemetowashyourhair?” you blurt out, shattering the quiet lull that had settled in the room. Eskel blinks an eye open, striking gold illuminating the dim room. Your chest rises and falls with your breaths, the water caressing the peaks of your breasts just below the surface. You wonder if Eskel can hear your heart pounding under your skin as he shifts to sit up a bit. He blinks a few times, shaking away his private tranquility.

You almost start to feel guilty for pulling him from his relaxation, but you hear him whisper, almost inaudible, “If-if you’re sure you wouldn’t mind…” Eskel’s voice trails off at the edge, low and raspy as he looks over at you. 

“Not at all, dear,” you hum before rising, moving to settle next to him in the bath. You feel the water running down your exposed chest, dripping along your stomach as it reaches the surface. Eskel’s eyes track your every move, burning as they trace your form, capturing every minute detail possible. 

You reach behind you, thumbing through the different tinctures beside the bath. “Any preference?” you ask, and he hums noncommittally. You raise a few to your nose, trying to find one that is not too strong. You know that Eskel’s nose is quite sensitive, so you try to find one that is mild enough to soothe him but keep him smelling nice and not like he’s been traveling with a goat for weeks (which he has.)

You settle on one that smells vaguely of sage and citrus before presenting it to Eskel for confirmation. “Is this one okay?”

His brow furrows, seemingly confused that you cared to ask. He leans forward, scenting the bottle lightly. You see his features relax, smoothing down into something you could almost call relief. Eskel looks up at you and nods, a smile peeking from his lips, pulled up at the edge by the scar that cuts through them. 

The air is thick with steam and tension, clawing at your chest as you close the distance between you. “Alright,” your voice soft as freshly strewn petals flowing on the wind, “turn ‘round and duck under.” 

Eskel does, unceremoniously dunking his head beneath the surface, water rushing down the tanned lines of his back as he settles back in front of you. You pour some of the soap into your hand, setting it on the ledge before you rise to your knees behind him. 

You start slowly, gently working the soap into a later as you massage his scalp. You’re rewarded with a low groan, a sound that vibrates straight to your core. His hair is thick, the color of the bark of a mahogany tree, of burnt sugar atop a pastry, of sunlight glinting through a glass of dark whiskey. You scratch lightly against the nape of his neck, earning another moan from deep in his chest. 

You move quietly, reverently, unhurried as you rub circles into his temples and run your nails along his scalp. Eskel shifts beneath you, adjusting how he’s sitting before leaning against you. You can tell that he’s not resting his full weight on you, scared of knocking you backwards into the water. He is warm against you, steady and strong, anchoring you in your thoughts. 

You hum lightly, letting him relax in your arms as you smooth some of the lather down his neck and across his shoulders. Eskel finally relents, his head falling backwards to lean against your chest and his eyes falling closed with a soft sigh. 

Once you are satisfied with his cleanliness you reach for the cup, tilting Eskel back gently as you pour water over his hair. You hold a hand right at his hairline, shielding his eyes from the harsh sting of soap, smoothing it back as you rinse the white suds from their perch on his head.

You return the cup to its place and guide Eskel back to his spot, holding him tight against you as he moves to settle elsewhere in the bath. He stills under your hands, their touch firm but soothing. 

“Yo-you don’t have to…” he murmurs, swallowing thickly as you stroke your thumb lightly across his skin.

“I’d  _ like  _ to,” you hum, Eskel sighing contentedly as he leans back into you. 

You knead into the muscles of his shoulders, working out knots with nimble fingers. Your hands rove down his chest, swirling soap along scarred skin. Eskel inhales sharply as you brush over one of his nipples, your eyebrow quirking in interest. 

You lean forward, pressing yourself fully into Eskel as you lose yourself in the gentle patterns you trace along his skin. Your mind wanders once more, contemplating the other little noises he might make under your touch. You feel heat growing low in your stomach, something lazy as it unfurls. 

Eskel shifts against you and you look over to him. He is still resting at the crook of your shoulder, but he has turned towards you. He leisurely blinks his eyes open, finding your gaze with ease as his lips turn up in a small grin. 

“I-may I kiss you?” Eskel’s eyes glance down to your lips before returning to you. You nod, not trusting yourself with words at the moment, bringing your head down to meet him. 

When your mouths meet, it is something small, tentative. But when you feel Eskel pull away you follow him, capturing his lips between your own. He moans into you, shifting and turning in your grasp so that he is facing you properly. Eskel wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against him as he licks into your mouth. You gladly oblige, running your fingers through his hair and down his chest. You can feel the hardness of his cock against your thigh and it sends you reeling, a shiver coursing up your spine.

Eskel’s hands, rough and calloused on your hips, pull you forwards with him until you are straddling his lap. You pull back from him for a moment, determined to take your time with him. You cup his face gently, your hand resting against the rough planes of his cheek perhaps the most beautiful sight you’ve seen.

Eskel is looking deep into your eyes, wordlessly vulnerable as he doubts that you’d want to be in this position with him. You can see the dance of gold flashing back and forth between your own eyes, searching for the fear or disgust that he thinks just  _ has  _ to be here.

“Stop thinking so much,” your murmur against his mouth, pulling him in once more. You can feel the moment Eskel accepts you, his hands squeezing the soft skin of your hips as he leans into you. His hands move slowly, one moving up to take one of your breasts in its hold. He kisses slowly down your neck, just the slightest glance of teeth along your collarbone enough to have you whining in his grasp.

Eskel smiles up at you, all toothy and impish before taking the peak of your breast between his lips. His hand moves in tandem on the other, kneading and smoothing as his mouth suckles and leaves little love bites. You card a hand through his hair, still a bit damp but beginning to dry into soft, silky threads. His mouth and hand switch places, ravishing and smoldering heat on the tender skin of your chest. 

Right as Eskel’s mouth brushes across your nipple, you feel his cock throb in the water, pressing against your core for the briefest moment. A burst of heat soars along your veins and your hips grind forward, chasing him, craving that delicious burn of his desire.

“Please, Eskel, I need you…” you moan, your voice dark and lined with stardust that bursts behind the eyes. Your fingers are laced through his hair, and you feel the gentle drops of water drip from it as his face rises back to yours.

He is only a heartbeat’s distance from you, steady and safe in the storm of arousal. “Gods,” he growls, the sound striking low and deep within you, “but you sound so nice when you beg.”

Eskel surges forward and captures your lips, power crackling in the edges of your eyelids as he grips you tightly, as if worried you would be swept away with the tide. You moan into his mouth and move one of your hands lower, sweeping over the expanse of his chest, lines of scars cutting through the light dusting of hair.

As you reach the bottom of his abdomen and wrap your hand around his cock, Eskel’s hands rove over any bit of you that he can reach. His hands are thorough, mapping your body as he traces the constellations of marks along your skin. He is hard and heavy in your hand and when you drag your hand along the length of him you feel him tense beneath you, his head falling back against the edge of the bath when you circle your thumb around the tip. 

You raise your hips and Eskel raises his head back to you, his eyes practically glowing in the candlelight. You line his cock at your entrance, teasing the tip through the wetness of your fold. Eskel tightens the grip on your hips, keeping you from sinking onto him and instead holding you in place. You can see a vein in his jaw tick with the effort, his willpower bending with every move of your hips. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to-”

Your hands travel back to settle on the sides of his face, caressing him softly as you echo your earlier sentiment, “I’d  _ like  _ to…”

Eskel’s hands are still strong on your sides but he relaxes a bit, allowing you to slowly work your way down his length. You move leisurely, the stretch of his cock burning into pleasure, wild embers sparking up your spine. When you are fully seated in his lap you stall, indulging in the fullness in your cunt. You feel Eskel throb impatiently within you and he groans into your mouth, close enough to share a breath. 

“Please,” you whisper, catching his lips lightly. Eskel’s hands move to settle under your back, rubbing circles into the soft flesh. He lifts you, the velvet of your cunt dragging along his cock deliciously. You start to rock your hips into him slowly, meeting his movements as he thrusts. The water swells around you, waves breaking along the edge of the bath as you lose each other in a whirlpool of pleasure. 

The world outside of this small alcove of the bathhouse has ceased to exist, leaving only you and Eskel, intertwined with each other, both seeking the same end. He spears up into you, his hips snapping against yours as he holds you steady. You can feel your climax building as he hits the bundle of nerves deep within your core with every thrust of his hips.

“Eskel, please, please just-ooh  _ right there,”  _ he snakes a hand around to your front and rubs his thumb in tight circles against the peak of your cunt. You cry out, everything being simultaneously too much and not enough as you see white behind your eyes. The fire courses through your veins as your back arches in pleasure, Eskel keeping his pace up, prolonging your pleasure.

_ This must be what magic feels like,  _ you think, falling slack against his body as he finds his own release within you. Eskel’s thrusts turn sloppy, his hands grasping and wild along your skin. He moans your name into your neck, sucking a mark into the skin as he stills deep within your core. Your walls flutter around him as he spills, a hot, thick torrent of his spend bursting into you. You hold him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he regains his bearings. 

The water of the bath still gently swells, the waves not yet settled from your passion. Eskel lifts his head from your neck, worry plaguing the beautiful gold that shines in his eyes. You lean forward, sweetly capturing his lips in a kiss that you try to push all of your adoration and care into, hoping that he can translate the meaning in unsaid words.

Thankfully, he can. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
